justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Só Depois do Carnaval
|artist = |from = EP |tvfilm = Só Depois do Carnaval |year = 2019 |dlc = October 31, 2019 ( ) December 24, 2019 ( ) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Bar) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 121 |kcal = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche |dura = 2:47 |nowc = DoCarnaval |audio = |perf = Elena Gambardellahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ }}"Só Depois do Carnaval" by is featured on . It was also available on for a limited period of time. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with purple bob hair. She wears a light blue, opened, cropped, one-sleeved jacket with pink feathers on her left shoulder, with red glitter, one-sleeved open shoulder crop top with tassels underneath. She also wears light blue shorts with purple pockets and yellow tassels at the leg hems, and black high heel ankle boots with yellow tassels at the ankles. She also has a golden chain necklace on her neck and purple and yellow bangles on her left wrist. She has a faint magenta outline. Background The background features a bunch of colorful rectangles representing stylized favelas, with a blue sky and sun in the background. The sky changes color to represent a different part of the day, black for night, and orange for sunset. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Hit the air to your right four times while lowering your arm. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms forward above your head. docarnaval gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 docarnaval gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game docarnaval gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 docarnaval gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Girl Power! *Latin Flavors *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout *Simple Dances *Sneak Peek 2020 *Latin Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia *'' '' is s ninth Portuguese-language song. *" " and " " are censored. *A presentation to introduce to the game happened during Game XP, Rio de Janeiro, with a Pocket Show by Lexa. *During Game XP, the game screen displaying the song went off for a few seconds, effectively cutting some of the gameplay. *The routine was found in the files before the official release. Docarnaval cover generic.jpg|''Só Depois Do Carnaval'' Docarnaval cover albumcoach.png| album coach Docarnaval cover albumbkg.png| album background docarnaval_banner_bkg.png| menu banner docarnaval_map_bkg.png| map background DoCarnaval_BC.jpg| cover docarnaval ava.png|Avatar Docarnaval gold ava.png|Golden avatar doCarnaval pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Docarnaval jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Docarnaval jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Docarnaval jd2020 coachmenu controller.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Docarnaval jd2020 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Camera) DoCarnaval jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu DoCarnaval jdnow coachselection.png| coach selection screen DoCarnaval jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Docarnaval promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Docarnaval promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Unhabdq.png|Promotional coach bangarang docarnaval jdnow notification.png| notification, along with Bangarang Jdnow sneakpeek notification.png|'' '' on the Sneak Peek 2020 promotion Behind the Scenes Docarnaval_bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes Others Sodepoisdocarnaval thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sodepoisdocarnaval thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 67402899 1559197694214614 2879683951725641728 n.jpg|Twitter confirmation lexagamexpscreen.gif|The GameXP screen going black for a few seconds LexaSoDepoisCostume.png|Lexa wearing the costume in a Portugese promotional video Vídeos Official Music Video Lexa - Só Depois Do Carnaval (Clipe Oficial) Lexa-Só Depois Do Carnaval (Just Dance 2020 Version) Teasers Só Depois Do Carnaval - Gameplay Teaser (US) Só Depois Do Carnaval - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Só Depois do Carnaval - Just Dance 2020 Just Dance Now - Só Depois do Carnaval Extraction Só Depois do Carnaval - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Others INVADINDO A FESTA DE JUST DANCE 2020 ft. LEXA References Site Navigation tr:Só Depois do Carnaval Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Elena Gambardella Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now